


Gimme a Minute...  (art only)

by Thruterryseyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Injury Recovery, Pain, Stitches, Supernatural Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thruterryseyes/pseuds/Thruterryseyes
Summary: Just because I could...





	Gimme a Minute...  (art only)




End file.
